leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda (game)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Hilda | jname=トウコ | tmname=Tōko | slogan=no | image=Black White Hilda.png | size=185px | caption=Art from Black and White | gender=Female | colors=yes| hair=Dark brown| eyes=Blue| age=yes| years=14 16 【BW/BW2】ファンミーティング情報のまとめ blue skY「ポケモン ブラック２ ホワイト２」のファンミーティングで、「N」や「チェレン」の年齢、怒ったNのイラストなどの設定資料が公開 (Japanese)http://sskrsskr.blogspot.com/2010/05/bw6.html| hometown=Nuvema Town | region=Unova | relatives= , mentioned father (as player) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=Black, White | leader=no | anime=no | manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart= }} Hilda (Japanese: トウコ Tōko, romanized as Touko) is the female player character in . Her male counterpart is . In the games As the protagonist Hilda is a girl who lives in Nuvema Town, along with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. If chosen as the player, she will receive a starter Pokémon and a Pokédex from Professor Juniper. After setting off on her Pokémon journey at the same time as Cheren and Bianca, Hilda will at some point be asked by Fennel to do some sort of quest; in return for its completion, Hilda will receive a C-Gear. As well as encountering and battling her childhood friends at various points during her journey, Hilda will also meet a young man known as N, who wishes to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. In order to achieve his goals, he and Hilda will battle several times during the course of the game. Hilda will also battle Team Plasma at various stages of her journey. At the game's climax, Hilda is recognized as a hero by or , depending on the version. As a non-playable character If not chosen as the player, Hilda appears as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what the player wants her to base her team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Hilda's Pokémon are chosen from either list. In Black 2 and White 2, the protagonist of Black and White was said to be searching for N in a faraway region and has not yet returned home. Her mom mistakes the player for her. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=BW Hilda Back.png |name=Hilda |game=BW }} Quotes Battle Subway * At the Multi Train and Super Multi Train platforms : " " / " " * Before boarding the Multi Train or Super Multi Train : "Are you here by yourself today? Why don't you team up with me, then? It'll be fun! What sort of Pokémon should I use?" :: Focused on Attack: "OK. I'll focus on Attack! Then, let's begin!" :: Focused on Defense: "OK. I'll focus on Defense! Then, let's begin!" :: Focused on Balance: "OK. I'll focus on a balance between Attack and Defense! Let's begin!" * After losing/retiring a challenge : "That was really fun! Let's battle together again!" Artwork Sprites Counterparts In the manga In Pokémon Adventures manga Hilda has a counterpart in the Pokémon Adventures manga named , who debuted in the . She owns a company called the BW Agency, and gets the idea to hire upon seeing the bond the latter's had with a female of its species. Trivia * Prior to the release of , pre-release media and most fans referred to Hilda as "White". ** English demos of Black and White referred to Hilda as "Whitlea". ** English pre-release screenshots referred to Hilda as "Shiro" (the Japanese word for "white"). * Unused text in indicates that Hilda and were originally planned to be battled at the Pokémon World Tournament. * Hilda and Hilbert are the first player characters in the main series not to have preprogrammed names either by choice or in case one isn't specified. ** They are also the only player characters who don't become s by the end of the main game. * In the May 2010 volume of CoroCoro Comics, it was stated that Hilda and Hilbert are older than previous player characters, but it is not known how much older they are. ** According to game scenario author Toshinobu Matsumiya, Hilda and Hilbert were initially visualized to be at the age of 16.https://twitter.com/matsumiyan/status/387216363829198848/ Toshinobu Matsumiya's Tweet * One of 's palette swaps in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has a color scheme based on Hilda. Names References Category:Black and White characters Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Lotta es:Liza (personaje) fr:Ludvina it:Anita (gioco) ja:トウコ zh:鬥子